It is known and customary to add stabilizers to lubricant compositions based on mineral or synthetic oils in order to improve their performance characteristics. Some conventional amine compounds are effective stabilizers for lubricants. These conventional amine compounds may help neutralize acids formed during the combustion process. However, these conventional amine compounds are generally not employed in combustion engines due to their detrimental effects on fluoropolymer seals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new additives that improve the fluoropolymer seal compatibility of lubricant compositions.